Siblings plus Girlfriends don't mix
by Bubblez101
Summary: in this story Squib has a half sister who's a famous rapper and a tennis player in the states. Romance blooms. and There's drama and humor. RickOC, SquibSunny, CodyNate, AdenaOC Also there is a little sunny story at the bottem starting w the sec chap
1. NEWS

_**Siblings and Girlfriends don't mix**_

Disclaimer: I don't own 15/love do you think if I did I'd be here writing this story?

CHAPTER 1: BAD NEWS AND LEARNING OF A CHALLENGE

Cody watched Squib practice with Tanis and the look on his face and the fact that he just lost two matches just screamed something was wrong. Straight after the match Cody sat on the bench beside him and started to question him.

"Whats wrong Squib?"

"Wah...Oh nothing"

"Yes there is you've been distracted for the past week. Now spill"

"What part of THERE IS NOTHING WRONG do you not understan"

And with that he stomped off.

"Whats wrong with Squib?"asked Tanis"First he's off his game then he starts yelling at you. Somethings not right."

Cody and Tanis went to find Cam and Adena .

They won't understand thought Squib, I mean its not every day your champion sister comes to Cascadia. "UGHHHHH!" he yelled out in frustration.

"Whats with the yelling Squibert?" asked Sunny who had somehow appeared infront of him.

"Nothing, leave me alone."

"Oh somethings wrong and I for one want to know what so tell or I'm going to annoy you like I've never annoyed you before!" and at that Squib had to tell cuz you just don't want Sunny Capaduca to single you out.

"Fine but only if you promise not to tell anyone else, understand?"

"Yes my mouth is zipped."

Nice change Squib thought.

"Well you've heard of Bubblez the er, rapper."said Squib

"Ya I've heard of her, she's good."

"Well she's sorta my half sister, my dad hooked up with her mom a year after I was born."

"Ya so..." said Sunny

"Well Bubblez aka Alexa Furlong, used to play tennis in the states, supposedly she was a star, won every tournament and only lost 2 matches and those were to professional players.And now she suddenly decided to come to Cascadia."Some how Squib managed to say that all in one breath.

"Wow, thats..well thats...THATS HORRIBLE!"shouted Sunny.

Sunny's sudden outburst surprised Squib and he jumped back a couple steps.

"I can't have more compitition! If she's as good as you say she is then that means there might actually be a challenge. UGHHH!" Sunny looked like she was going to kill someone. She quickly turned on her heal and stomped off pushing Rick out of the way as she climbed the stairs.

"Woh! whats her problem?"He asked Squib.

"Don't know."


	2. The Arrival: A FAMILY AFFAIR

**THE ARRIVAL: A FAMILY AFFAIR**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 15/love**

_(A/n: This chapter is the one where the little sunny story starts. It will be und my A/N note at the end of each chapter. Since she is 13 or 14, I forget,_

_I decided to make a little romance story about her as well. so enjoy:)_

:SQUIBS POV

"Attention students there is two **_very_** important new students coming to join us here at Cascadia in exactly one week and I want the welcoming commitee to be prepared and for you all to know that if there is one hint of mischeif you will be severly punished. That is all" President Bates voice stopped booming from the ceiling.

Great just one week until the little monster comes thought Squib. He knew that his friends were worried about him being depressed lately but he just couldn't help it. If Alex is as good as they say she might get into A group and get him kicked out. Or worse steal his friends.

"Squib..." said a voice from behind him. Quickly snapping out of his daydream he turned around to see who had addressed him. It was Cameran.

"Oh, hey Cam whats up?"

"Thats what I came to ask you." said Cam.

"Theres nothing to tell, other then I got a B on the English test but you already know that." said Squib not looking him in the eye.

"Why are you so grumpy, usually you are bursting with energy but recently you've just been sulking around. Now tell me whats wrong before I make you tell me." Cam had gotten right up into his face with that last remark.

"Fine, fine, but only if you promise not to tell a single soul. I've already told Sunny." So Squib told Cam every thing he had told Sunny.

"So that's why Sunny's been just as miserable as you. She's afraid of real competition. Well why don't you tell Cody and the others. It's not really a big deal. It's just another player coming to challenge us. Though I suppose it's not every day your demon siblings comes to the same sports academy as you and is a big threat that may just destroy your career." Cam said.

Thanks for the support thought Squib. After chatting with Cam for a while Squib got a little more cheerfull after and forgot about Alex for the rest of the day until he picked up a newspaper and read the top headline.

"Famous rapper Bubblez, Coming to Cascadia?...what the hell."said Squib."From a reliable sorce we have heard that the famous rapper from the states Bubblez is coming to Cascadia to persue a tennis career like the rest of us...but how did they find...SUNNY!"

Hurridley he made his way up the stairs to Sunny's room and knocked.

"SUNNY open this door now!"shouted Squib. "In a minute! I'm busy." came obviously sunny's voice from inside. About 2 minutes later the door opened revealing 13 year old Sunny wearing a short pink skirt and a belly shirt to match. For a moment Squib felt sort of attracted but quickly shook that thought out of his mind.

"Did you tell Rick about Bubblez coming here!"Squib demanded.

"No, I swear I didn't someone must have eavesdropped."said Sunny.

Squib heard a timer go off in the background somewhere.

"Hey what was that?" He asked. "oh just my easy bake oven. I was making some er.. well promise you won't tell?"

"I promise"

"I was making some mini chocolate cakes. Lately I've just been having cravings." Sunny said with a little blush."you want one?"

"Sure"

"good cuz this is like the fifth one I've made and I know I shouldn't eat it."

"mmmm this is soooo good."

"glad you like it."

ONE WEEK LATER...

"OH MY GOD! SHE IS COMING TODAY!"said Squib.

"I know I'm so nervous. What if she beats me? My career will be ruined! I'll be a laughing stock of the whole school." Sunny panicked. Sunny and Squib had become sort of friends over the week eating all sorts of pastrys and sneaking to town to buy more easy bake oven supplies.

Sunny and Squib looked out the window of her room and saw a long black limo drive up.

"She's here...

_(A/N: Well... is it any good so far? Any way now it's time for the premier of the SUNNY SHORTS)_

_HOW SUNNY GOT HER PUPPY_

**Sunny was walking around the grounds looking for something to do when she found a very cute little puppy and named it Twigger. She fed him and took him for walks. Until one day she got a evil little plan on how she could beat Tanis and Adena even more. She would let Tanis and Adena find her puppy and taking care of it would zap them both of their energy so she could beat them in a two on one match. It was excellent. So she put Twigger under the white bridge and told him to stay. She waited on top for Adena and Tanis to come around for their laps. Finally they came and she challenged them to a match, both of them against her a week from today. When she left she made sure the dog whined by throwing a small pinecone at it and making sure the two found her. In the end Sunny humiliated the both by beating them badly and got President Bates to find them with the puppy to get them in trouble.**

**HA DOUBLE HA, HAHA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Family Reunion  
Disclaimer:I do not own 15/love. Or any rap songs in this story at all. I am not a rapper and i can't make up my own or else i would totally suck. **

_"She's here..._

"Attention All Students Please report down to indoor court C to welcome our special guest of honor" Came President Bates over the intercom.   
Squib looked at Sunny with an uneasy look. Both of them slowly headed down to the court, joining the rush of people. Together they sat at the back of the crowd and waited for the moment to come. There was lots of talking and shouting. Some freshman wanna-be gangsta's had dressed up like they were all gangster. Squib and Sunny couldn't help but snigger.  
Finally President Bates Entered the room and all went silent. "Now all of you know very well who our guest is by now I'm sure. So now welcome our guest Alexis Furlong." There was lots of clapping when some people finally realized what the last name was. Everyone turned to look at Squib. But as soon as she entered the room the attention was back on her. Waving but not smiling to the crowd of very eager fans she stepped to the microphone.  
"Holla. How many of ya want to hear a lil song?" she asked  
Every one cheered.  
"Well i guess thats a yes so hear we go, Biggy kick it...  
DJ, please pick up your phone   
I'm on the request line

This is a Bubblez one-time exclusive (Come on)

Is it worth it, let me work it  
I put my thang down, flip it and reverse it  
I put my thang down, flip it and reverse it

If you got a big , let me search it  
And find out how hard I gotta work ya  
I put my thang down, flip it and reverse it

I'd like to get to know ya so I could show ya   
Put the p on ya like I told ya  
Gimme all your numbers so I could phone ya  
Your girl actin' stank then call me over  
Not on the bed, lay me on your sofa  
Phone before you come, I need to shave my chocha  
You do or you don't or you will or won't ya  
Go downtown and eat it like a vulture  
See my hips and my tips, don't ya  
See my a and my lips, don't ya  
Lost a few pounds and my waist for ya  
This the kinda beat that go ra-ta-ta   
Ra-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta  
Sex me so good I say blah-blah-blah  
Work it, I need a glass of water  
Boy, oh, boy, it's good to know ya

Is it worth it, let me work it  
I put my thang down, flip it and reverse it  
I put my thang down, flip it and reverse it

If you got a big , let me search it  
And find out how hard I gotta work ya  
I put my thang down, flip it and reverse it  
(Come on)

If you a fly gal get your nails done  
Get a pedicure, get your hair did  
Boy, lift it up, let's make a toast-a  
Let's get drunk, that's gon' bring us closer   
Don't I look like a Halle Berry poster  
See the Belvedere playin' tricks on ya  
Girlfriend wanna be like me, never  
You won't find a b that's even better  
I make you hot as Las Vegas weather  
Listen up close while I take it backwards  
I'm not a prostitute, but I could give you what you  
want  
I love your braids and your mouth full of floss  
Love the way my a go bum-bum-bum-bum  
Keep your eyes on my bum-bum-bum-bum-bum  
And think you can handle this gadong-a-dong-dong  
Take my thong off and my a go vroom  
Cut the lights off so you see what I could do 

Is it worth it, let me work it  
I put my thang down, flip it and reverse it  
I put my thang down, flip it and reverse it 

If you got a big , let me search it  
And find out how hard I gotta work ya  
I put my thang down, flip it and reverse it   
(Come on)

Boys, boys, all type of boys  
Black, white, Puerto Rican, Chinese boys  
Why-thai,-thai-o-toy-o-thai-thai   
Rock-thai,-thai-o-toy-o-thai-thai  
Girl, girl, get that cash   
If it's 9 to 5 or shakin' your a  
Ain't no shame, ladies do your thang  
Just make sure you ahead of the game  
Just 'cause I got a lot of fame supa  
Prince couldn't get me change my name papa   
Kunta Kinte a slave again, no sir  
Picture black sayin', "Oh, yes a master"  
Picture Lil' Kim dating a pastor  
Minute man and Big Red can out last ya  
Who is the best, I don't have to ask ya  
When I come out you won't even matter  
Why you act dumb like "Uh, duh"  
So you act dumb like "Uh, duh"   
As the drummer boy go ba-rom-pop-pom-pom  
Give you some-some-some of this Cinnabun

Is it worth it, let me work it  
I put my thang down, flip it and reverse it  
I put my thang down, flip it and reverse it

If you got a big , let me search it  
And find out how hard I gotta work ya  
I put my thang down, flip it and reverse it  
(Come on)

To my fellas   
I like the way you work that  
To my ladies  
You sure know how to work that"  
She bowed and President Bates took the microphone. "All of you can continue to your classes" Slowly everyone filled out of the court. Except for Squib and Sunny, who was amazingly nice to Squib to stay with him. Well here goes nothing thought Squib stepping down from the benches.  
"Hey sis, how ya bin?" asked Squib approaching her. Two burly guardsmen stopped his path. "Its all right I know him Biggy let him pass." Alexis said not even looking up from tieing her shoe,"So Gary long time no see huh, I've been fine obviously how bout yourself? Who's this your girlfriend or something?" She finished pointing to Sunny.  
"NO!"said Sunny blushing like mad,"I'm a friend"  
"Look we'll catch up later, but I have to go to my dorm room and get settled so see ya" Alexis picked up a duffle bag and left the room hurridley.  
"Miss Capaduka(spelling?) can I see you in my office please" asked President Bates.  
(A/N:So how ya like the third chappy? I need more reviews though i'm a lil disapointed. and slang in this story like lil and sup will be used so no flames kk. I'm really tired though right now cause its like 5 am so Nighty Night:)


End file.
